Firearms and Explosive Weapons
Weapons, 'are equipment used by the living to protect themselves from zombies and other people. Some are also used as tools; for example digging holes. There are several kinds of weapons used in the Walking Dead: Firearms, Explosives, Melee/blunt weapons, and even everyday tools. Melee Weapons :''For Melee Weapons in The Walking Dead series, see Melee Weapons. Ammo and Munitions .357 Magnum The .357 Magnum are uncommon bullets in The Walking Dead series. The .357 S&W Magnum is a revolver cartridge (made by Elmer Keith, Phillip B. Sharpe and Daniel B. Wesson.) It was based upon the .38 Special cartridge. The .357 cartridge was introduced in 1934. The Walking Dead (TV-Series) The ammo is again used in Rick's Colt Python. Later, when Rick, Morgan and Duane are getting their weapons and ammo at the King County Sheriff's Department building, they grab some more .357 revolvers and some ammo for them as seen in Days Gone Bye. It is a powerful round, but is loud and packs heavy recoil. When Hershel's Farm is overrun, Andrea takes the bag of guns, which means she now has the boxes with .357 Magnum rounds. Notable uses: *Colt Python *Colt Trooper *Smith & Wesson Model 10 *Charter Arms Pug Users in (TV-Series) *Rick Grimes *Otis (TV Series) *Daryl Dixon *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes 9x19mm Parabellum The '''9x19mm Parabellum, is a handgun cartridge commonly used in The Walking Dead; especially among the Glock-17 pistol. The 9x19mm Parabellum was introduced in 1902 by the German weapons manufacturer Deutsche Waffen und Munitionsfabriken (DWM) for their Luger guns. (Because of this, it is commonly called the 9mm Luger cartridge). Its parent cartridge was the 7.65x22mm Parabellum, itself a descendant of the earlier 7.65x25mm Borchardt cartridge. The 9mm Parabellum is commonly used in handguns and submachine guns, and is an extremely popular round in civilian, law-enforcement and military circles. The Walking Dead (TV-Series) In the TV-Series, the 9x19mm Parabellum is first seen when Rick takes some of the ammunition from the police station's stash. In Atlanta, Rick is forced to abandon the bag with guns and ammo. (Later Glenn goes out after it.) In the bag, Rick claims that there should be a lot of 9x19mm Parabellum. 9mm rounds have decent power, minimal recoil, and are common; making them ideal for the apocalypse. In the episode Beside the Dying Fire, Rick says that they're running out of ammo. Uses: The 9x19mm Parabellum is used in the following pistols and rifles: *Glock 17 *SIG-Sauer P-Series *Beretta 92FS *Colt 1911 *Browning BDA *Browning Hi-Power *Smith and Wesson Model 3913 "Ladysmith" *Ruger M77 Hawkeye *Browning 700 BDL *Browing Automatic Rifle Safari *Winchester Model 70 *Numerous undefined firearms Users in The (TV Series) *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Shane Walsh *Andrea *Theodore Douglas *Sean *Jimmy Sidearms Beretta 92FS Rick takes a Beretta 92FS 9mm weapon from a zombified soldier when he gets inside the tank (the 92FS is meant to stand in for the US military M9 Beretta). He uses it until it runs dry, upon which he gives the gun to Glenn, who stashes it in his backpack. It is later used by Andrea in Pretty Much Dead Already. Often incorrectly named the M92FS,http://residentevil.wikia.com/Beretta_92F%2FFS#cite_note-0 the Beretta 92's FS variant is a semi automatic handgun chambered for 15+1 rounds of 9x19mm Parabellum. The Beretta's open slide design ensures visible feeding and ejection of ammunition and allows the barrel to cool quickly. A dropping-block locking system, taken from the Walther P38, eliminated the need for a barrel-slide interlock, and the design is unique in allowing the 92 to be suppressed without the slowed cycling issues that many other locked-breech pistols encounter. The hard-chromed barrel bore reduces barrel wear and a tough bruniton finish prevents corrosion. The magazine release button is reversible for left handed use and the safety is ambidextrous and doubles as a decock lever (there are variants that do not function as a safety and simply spring back up, as well). It has been criticized for a large grip and long trigger contributing to poor ergonomics, and an overall package most consider too large for the caliber and capacity. Glock-17 Pistol The Glock-17 pistol is an Austrian polymer-framed pistol and rival of the Beretta 9mm line of handguns. First released in 1982, it differs from a general 92FS because it lacks a conventional safety catch, opting instead for a specialized trigger with several safeties. The Glock also has a smaller slide profile, making it more comfortable to shoot a short-reach trigger, thinner grip panels, integral accessory rail, removable front sight, and a beveled magazine well. Commonly chambered for the 9×19mm Parabellum, it usually comes with a standard 17 round magazine, or an optional 10/17/33 round magazine can be used instead. The Glock pistol also comes in a variety of variants chambered in other calibers, from .45ACP to .357 SIG. The Glock is the most popular law enforcement pistol in the United States, arming 65% of its law enforcement agencies. Users in the (TV Series) *Leon Basset *Lam Kendal *Shane Walsh *Jimmy *T-Dog *Rick Grimes The Glock 17 is first seen been used by King County deputies Leon Basset and Lam Kendal in a stand off with armed suspects after a car chase. Rick takes an unknown number of Glock 17s from the King County Sheriff's Department before heading to Atlanta. Shane carries his in a holster most of the time. Rick later takes the Glock 17s off the two dead policemen in "18 Miles Out" in order to save Shane. Colt Python Revolver Rick Grimes carries a six-inch barreled Colt Python .357 Magnum revolver as his duty sidearm in the series. He so far has used it the most in Season 1 Episode 1 "Days Gone Bye" but has carried it through every episode. Rick uses this revolver for his signature point blank finishing gunshots to people and walkers. The Walking Dead (TV Series) Rick was seen wielding the revolver as a deputy sheriff during the police pursuit with the Linden County Sheriff's Department chasing after the criminals. He fires his weapon but was injured during the pursuit. After Rick goes to the King County Sheriff's Department and gets his weapon back, he fired it at point blank range into an infected Leon Basset head killing him. He does the same again to the bicycle zombie and infected little girl at a gas station. Once Rick gets to Atlanta, he kills the tank walker that makes him disorientated and deaf. In Season 2 he shoots a zombified Sophia, and two human survivors, Dave and Tony. Users in the TV Series *Rick Grimes *Otis *Daryl Dixon *Shane Walsh The following sidearms where used during the TV Series: *Colt Python 6" *Glock 17 *Glock 19 *Sig Sauer P 226 *Sig Sauer P 228 *Colt M1911A1 *Browning Hi-Power *Browning BDA *Beretta 92FS *Smith & Wesson 3913 "Ladysmith" *Taurus Model 85 *Charter Arms Pug *Colt Trooper *Colt Detective Special *Smith & Wesson Model 10 *Smith & Wesson Model 15 *numerous unidentified sidearms. Shotguns The Shotgun '''is a more short range than a handgun. Often firing pellets known as buckshot, it is incredibly effective against multiple groups of clustered targets, but unless specialized ammunition is used, shotguns are not effective at range. A shotgun fitted with a door-breaching muzzle break was first used by the escaped convict who shot Rick, then again by Shane and Rick while hunting, and once more by Dexter and Andrew in the prison and has been used numerous amounts of times in the comic and TV series. Shane in the TV series uses a Mossberg 590. Various types of different shotguns were seen in the TV series. Shane Walsh is first seen using a Mossberg 590 with a Knoxx SpecOps NRS pistol grip stock weapon in the first episode Days Gone Bye. He retains this weapon throughout the series until his death, upon which Glenn uses it in Beside the Dying Fire. A Mossberg 500 with conventional stock as well as several other different shotguns were seen in the Bag of guns when Rick Grimes cleans out the armory at the King County Sheriff's Department. Shane is seen several times wielding his 590 to protect the Atlanta Survivor Camp for the entire first season as well as in the final episode, TS-19 where he was about to shoot Dr. Edwin Jenner at the CDC with his shotgun for locking them inside and also shooting the bulletproof glass to try and escape the building. Shane is still seen on occasion in the second season armed with the same shotgun. Another type of shotgun was used by Glenn and Daryl during the barn massacre in the episode Pretty Much Dead Already near the end where the survivors shoot the barn walkers. Users: *Linden County Sheriff Officers *Shane Walsh *Unnamed Criminal 2 *Farmers inside house where they committed suicide *Rick Grimes *Daryl Dixon *T-Dog *Glenn *Maggie Greene Users in (Comic Series) *Shane Walsh *Rick Grimes *Dexter *Andrew Users in (TV Series) *Unnamed Criminal *Rick Grimes *Shane Walsh *Daryl Dixon *Glenn *T-Dog *Hershel Greene *Tony The following shotguns where used during the TV Series: *Mossberg 590 *Mossberg 500 *Mossberg 500 "Persuader" *Mossberg 590 Compact Cruiser *Mossberg HS12 *Remington 870 Wingmaster *Remington 870 *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact *numerous unidentified shotguns. SMG '''The SMG were used by Abraham Ford until the Alexandria Safe-Zone encounter. Abraham used an AK-74u. Users in (Comic Series) *Rick Grimes *Andrea *Glenn *Maggie Greene *Michonne *Tyreese *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Billy Greene *Patricia *Alice *Axel Users in (TV Series) *Military Soldiers The following SMGs where used during the TV Series and the Comic Series: *AKS-74 U *AK-74 M *MP5k Rail *MP5 *Colt Commando Rifle The Rifle '''was used to kill zombies and commonly to kill Woodbury soldiers. } Various types of different sniper rifles (or hunting rifles) were seen in the TV series. Dale most known for carrying around his signature weapon which is a type of hunting rifle. This weapon is first seen the first episode Days Gone Bye as well as several other different rifles which were seen in the Bag of guns when Rick Grimes cleans out the armory at the King County Sheriff's Department. Morgan is also seen practicing with a rifle given to him by Rick. Dale is seen several times wielding the weapon to protect the Atlanta Survivor Camp for the entire first season. He continues to be armed with it in the second season with the same rifle. On other occasions, different survivors also use the sniper rifle such as Daryl and Andrea. Users in (Comic Series) *Allen *Dale Horvath *Andrea *Shane Walsh *Hershel Greene *Billy Greene *Axel *Patricia *Andrea *Glenn Users in (TV Series) *Rick Grimes *Morgan Jones *Dale Horvath *Merle Dixon *Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas *Andrea The following rifles where used during the TV Series: *Ruger M77 Hawkeye *Winchester Model 70 *Remington 700 BDL *Browning Automatic Rifle Safari *Remington 700 *M-21 *M-14 *Accuracy International Arctic Warfare Magnum *numerous unidentified rifles. Assault Rifles '''AK-47 and M16 were used by Woodbury soldiers, including Martinez. It was also used by several Alexandria guards. Users in (Comic Series) *Hershel Greene *Martinez *Bruce Cooper *Aaron *Holly *Rosita Espinosa The following assault rifles where used during the TV Series and the Comic Series: *M16A1 *M16A2 *M16A4 *AK 47 *Norinco Type 56 *G3 *G3A3 *M4A1 *numerous unidentified assault rifles. Other Weapons Grenades Grenades '''were found by Axel. They were used against Woodbury survivors, once, by Billy Greene. The explosion did kill a couple of soldiers, but failed to kill the Governor. Grenades were seen from Issue 38 to Issue 47 and also seen in the episode Guts by Rick and TS-19 by Rick to escape the CDC. Users in (Comic Series) *Billy Greene Users in (TV Series) *Rick Grimes The following grenades where used during the TV Series and the Comic Series: *M87 Crossbow The '''Crossbow was a weapon used by Daryl Dixon for both fighting against zombies, and for hunting. Daryl's crossbow came in handy when killing a lone walker silently. Users in (Comics) *Dwight Users in (TV Series) *Daryl Dixon Category:Equipment